$\Huge{{10} \times {2} = {?}}$
Explanation: We can think of ${10} \times {2}$ as ${10}$ rows of ${2}$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${10}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${9}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{11}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{12}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{13}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{14}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{15}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{16}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{17}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{18}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{19}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{20}}$ ${{10} \times {2} = C{20}}$